


Приемлемые потери

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Антисудьба [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Признания в любви не всем даются легко. Существует даже мнение, что чем сильнее чувства, тем сложнее сказать о них в первый раз. Нормальные люди для таких событий выбирают красивые и романтичные места, чтобы потом с теплотой вспоминать о том дне. К некоторым имперцам это правило, разумеется, не относится.





	Приемлемые потери

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Третья часть цикла «Антисудьба».  
> 2\. Написано по частной заявке «траунопарк в лазарете». Не совсем то, что планировалось, но получилось, что получилось.  
> 3\. Писалось под впечатлением от песни: The Hit House feat. Ruby Friedman — Hunt You Down

Бластерный выстрел пролетел в считанных сантиметрах от головы чисса. Если бы Парк не успел оттащить его в сторону, в галактике стало бы на одного гранд-адмирала меньше. Всем хорошо известно, что Нусо Эсва не только теоретик, но и практик военного дела. Однако Парк все-таки предпочел бы, чтобы он не был таким хорошим стрелком: его меткость и так уже стоила жизни нескольким штурмовикам. 

Для острастки выпустив в имперцев еще пару выстрелов, мятежный полководец юркнул вниз по узкой лестнице, ведущей в подземные ходы. Плохо. Очень плохо. Судя по старым планам здания, ходы тянулись на много миль. Преследователи могли бродить в их переплетениях бесконечно долго, а хозяин дома в это время уже оказывался чуть ли не на другой стороне планеты. В данном случае погоня осложнялась еще и шквальным огнем, которым оставшиеся в живых соратники Эсвы прикрывали его уход. Через пять, максимум через десять минут штурмовики их уничтожат, но драгоценное время будет упущено.

Сбоку от Парка раздалось знакомое раздраженное шипение. Он в полной мере разделял негодование Трауна: два месяца кропотливой работы, изучения обрывочной информации, работы под прикрытием, тщательного планирования операции грозили полететь хатту под хвост. На мгновение чисс высунулся из укрытия, чтобы проверить численность противника. Увы, количество врагов пока не сократилось.

Из-за многочисленных попаданий наполнитель дивана, за которым они с Парком укрылись, уже начал тлеть и мерзко вонять. Траун заметил, что соплеменники Эсвы жмурятся от дыма и стараются держаться от него подальше. Должно быть, едкий дым сильно раздражал фасеточные глаза. Схватив с дивана небольшую подушку, Траун поджег ее и метким броском зашвырнул за спины инородцев. В детстве он был чемпионом подушечных боев. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти навыки пригодятся много лет спустя? Расчет оказался верным: инородцы прекратили огонь, повернулись к подушке, что-то крича друг другу, один из них пнул ее со всей силы. Многострадальный диван принял новую порцию бластерных зарядов, но человека и чисса за ним уже не было.

Они неслись подземными ходами по следу сбежавшего Нусо Эсвы. По счастью, на полу во многих местах лежал песок, просачивавшийся сквозь трещины в потолке древних тоннелей. Следы ног Эсвы были видны ясно и четко, словно он хотел, чтобы его догнали. Эту мысль Парк отбросил как абсурдную. Скорее всего, Эсва слишком спешил, чтобы заметать следы и путать преследователей. Он был быстр, но не так быстр, как чисс, чье тело будто изначально создавалось природой для бега. Держась на полкорпуса позади, человек бежал за ним. Азарт погони захватил его.

Свернув за угол, они увидели впереди развилку и приближающуюся к ней фигуру инородца. Нусо Эсва на секунду замер, будто размышляя, куда свернуть, затем оглянулся и пару раз выстрелил в преследователей. Траун отступил назад за угол и уже из укрытия ответил серией выстрелов. Парк воспользовался передышкой, чтобы свериться со схемой ходов. В воздухе возникла объемная модель тоннелей с указанием сторон света, красная мигающая точка показывала их текущее местоположение. Выстрелы смолкли.

— Куда он делся? — спросил Парк, тяжело дыша.

— Побежал налево, — ответил Траун и тоже посмотрел на схему.

Парк расплылся в радостной ухмылке:

— Тогда можно считать, что он наш. Этот тоннель ведет на склад, там тупик.

К его удивлению, Траун не выглядел обрадованным, он казался скорее озадаченным.

— Расслабься, военные гении тоже допускают ошибки, — подбодрил его Парк, хлопнул по плечу и первым припустил к развилке.

Они настигли Нусо Эсву на складе. Он судорожно расталкивал какие-то ящики, в конце концов уткнулся в стену с каменной кладкой и принялся колотить по ней кулаком. Он был настолько занят своим делом, что не слышал топота ног преследователей. Трауну пришлось его окликнуть, чтобы отвлечь от судорожного стука по стене. Услышав его голос, Эсва замер — словно игрушка, у которой кончился завод, — и поднял руки, показывая, что не вооружен.

— Бросьте оружие на землю и повернитесь, — скомандовал Парк.

Очень медленно Эсва потянулся к кобуре, отстегнул ее и отбросил в сторону на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ни он сам, ни имперцы не могли сразу до нее добраться. Затем он повернулся. Исходя из того, как яростно он колотил по стене, Парк ожидал увидеть у него на лице выражение отчаяния, ненависть к преследователям, желание погибнуть в бою, но не сдаться. Однако его лицо казалось совершенно спокойным. В нем не было раскаяния или сожаления о содеянном. Эсва сделал шаг вперед, Парк с Трауном синхронно подняли бластеры повыше.

— Не надо так волноваться, — сказал инородец и для верности покачал в воздухе пустыми ладонями. — Адмирал, вы обещаете мне честный открытый суд и возможность объяснить свои действия? Я хочу…

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, — прервал его Парк, возмущенный такой неслыханной наглостью. Другие на его месте просили их не убивать и пощадить их семьи.

Эсва бросил на него полный презрения взгляд и покачал головой:

— Ну, это как сказать, жизнь непредсказуема, в любой момент все может поменяться.

— Я обещаю, что в Империи вас будут судить по справедливости самые квалифицированные судьи, вам будет предоставлена возможность открыто высказываться и защищать себя, — Траун прервал их обмен любезностями. — Решение о том, чтобы предать гласности ваше дело, может принять только Император, за его действия я не могу поручиться.

— Верный пес своего господина. Что ж, и это неплохое предложение, — как бы нехотя согласился Эсва и повернулся к Парку: — Чего же вы ждете? Я сдаюсь.

Парк убрал оружие, снял с пояса наручники и приблизился к инородцу. Наконец-то изматывающие поиски мятежного лидера закончились. Много лет он действовал на нервы Трауну, досаждал имперским губернаторам в приграничных областях, настраивал народы Неизведанных регионов против Империи. Но сегодня его сумасбродству пришел конец. Парк чувствовал вкус победы. Он уже привозил одного гениального инородца и представлял его пред светлые очи Императора, а теперь чувствовал, что скоро привезет второго. Естественно, в пути особому гостю будет предоставлена индивидуальная каюта и трехразовое питание — в тюремном отсеке.

Едва рука человека коснулась запястья инородца, как тот пришел в движение. С запозданием Парк подумал: «Надо было его просто пристрелить». В мгновение ока его руку завернули за спину под неудобным и болезненным углом, а к шее приставили длинное тонкое лезвие, похожее на большую иглу.

— А теперь, адмирал, мы поговорим о справедливости, — прорычал Эсва, прикрываясь человеком, как щитом. — Честный и беспристрастный суд Империи? Как же! Мой народ надеялся на честный суд Империи, вы знаете, что она сделала с нами. Я не доставлю ни вам, ни Палпатину удовольствия протащить меня по столичным улицам в цепях.

Продолжая извергать проклятия в адрес Империи вообще и Трауна лично, Эсва отступал к стене, у которой его обнаружили, и тащил за собой Парка. Чисс слушал его вполуха, выжидая подходящего момента, чтобы выстрелить в инородца. По понятным причинам тот ему такой возможности не давал. Подойдя почти вплотную к стене, Эсва пнул пяткой сапога один из камней в кладке. Раздался глухой щелчок, стена дернулась, но устояла. Нусо Эсва покосился на нее, снова пнул камень практически с тем же эффектом. У Парка появилась призрачная надежда ускользнуть, если инородец слишком отвлечется на заклинивший механизм. Но едва он шевельнулся, как холодный металл врезался в горло.

— Даже не пытайтесь, — предупредил его Эсва и еще раз пнул камень.

На этот раз он добился желаемого: часть стены отъехала вбок, в проеме показался слабо освещенный зал, полный знавших лучшие времена, но, несомненно, исправных спидеров. Парку не раз приходилось быть заложником «понарошку», но тогда у него был четкий план действий, припрятанное оружие и подкрепление наготове. По правде говоря, ему даже нравилось смотреть, как вытягиваются лица тех, кто минуту назад мнил себя победителями, когда срабатывала очередная хитрость Трауна. Быть заложником по-настоящему было уже не так весело. Быть заложником Нусо Эсвы — невесело вдвойне. Кровь с клинка уже начала капать на плечо, Парк чувствовал неприятное прикосновение металла к ране, почти пустяковой, но грозящей стать смертельной при одном неловком движении. 

Между тем инородец отступил еще на шаг назад и оказался на пороге стенного проема. Оценив расстояние, Парк подумал, что сможет отвлечь Эсву на долю секунды, если со всей силы толкнет его на стену. Этой секунды Трауну будет достаточно, чтобы уложить противника. Восс скосил глаза направо и сложил губы в трубочку — условный сигнал «Заболтай его». Чисс едва заметно кивнул и сделал полшага вбок, занимая более удобную позицию для стрельбы.

— Чего вы надеетесь этим добиться? — спросил Траун. — С планеты вам не выбраться, мои корабли на орбите задерживают все суда, поднимающиеся с поверхности. Вы даже до космопорта не успеете добраться. По моему сигналу они откроют огонь и разрушат все подземные ходы.

Еще шаг. Для маневра Парку требовалось, чтобы удерживающий его инородец отступил еще на шаг назад.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, но вы будете слишком заняты, чтобы подать сигнал, — ответил Эсва, молниеносным движением убрал лезвие от шеи Парка и вонзил его тому сбоку в область груди.

Боли почти не было. Время для Парка замерло. Словно в замедленной съемке, он смотрел, как округляются глаза чисса, а на лице появляется страх. Он опустил взгляд и увидел кончик клинка Эсвы, торчащий из груди. Капли крови лениво ползли по лезвию, собирались на конце, падали на землю. Песок жадно поглощал их. Затем, так же неожиданно, время ускорилось.

Выдернув клинок из тела человека, Нусо Эсва толкнул того в сторону Трауна и скрылся в проеме. Чисс ринулся вперед и едва успел подхватить Парка. Для приличия он выпустил несколько зарядов в полутьму, но Эсвы уже и след простыл. Удаляющееся эхо рева мотора свидетельствовало о том, что мятежный полководец опять сбежал. Взяв другой спидер, еще можно было попытаться догнать его, но этот вариант Траун даже не рассматривал. 

Бережно усадив Парка на землю так, чтобы он опирался спиной о стену, Траун зажал его раны и огляделся в поисках того, из чего можно сделать повязку. Один из недостатков работы под прикрытием — нельзя брать с собой подозрительных предметов, выбивающихся из общего образа. Они с Парком изображали мелких контрабандистов, а персоны такого рода редко носили с собой компактные медпакеты военного образца. Медпакеты в изобилии имелись у штурмовиков, но их от места происшествия отделяла пара сотен метров запутанных подземных ходов. И это при условии, что в ходе операции у них не возникло дополнительных осложнений. Меж тем кровавые пятна на потрепанной рубахе Парка медленно, но неумолимо разрастались.

Один из ящиков имел маркировку «Медицинское оборудование». Обычно в таких ящиках оказывалось что угодно: от россыпей спайса до живых рабов — только не медицинское оборудование. Но хоть раз ведь могло повезти настолько, чтобы внутри действительно находился меддроид или автономная лечебная установка? Чисс поднес руки Парка к ранам.

— Нужно прижать так, чтобы воздух не поступал внутрь. Справишься? — спросил он.

Парк кивнул. Вид у него был бледный и испуганный, а ладони холодными. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Оставалось надеяться, что он не потеряет сознание еще хотя бы пару минут.

— Молодец, — на ходу бросил Траун и устремился к вожделенному ящику.

Удача — дама привередливая и подчас помогает совсем не так, как ожидалось. Сдвинув крышку ящика, Траун обнаружил лишь сваленные кучей снайперские винтовки. Ценная находка на будущее, но совершенно бесполезная сейчас. Помимо оружия, в ящике валялась коробка с початой бутылкой алкоголя, грязным стаканом и недоеденным мешочком орехов. С этим набором чисс вернулся к Парку, стащил с него куртку и разорвал рубашку. Обе раны имели совсем маленький диаметр, кровь вяло сочилась из них.

— Он ух… уходит… — прохрипел Парк и закашлялся, сплюнул и с отвращением посмотрел на кровавую слюну на земле.

— Неважно, — ответил Траун, смочил кусок рубашки алкоголем, ласково провел рукой по щеке Парка и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я тебя тут не брошу, даже ради поимки всех преступников галактики.

Восс слабо улыбнулся. От контакта со спиртосодержащей жидкостью рану на груди обожгло огнем. Парк зашипел, но не дергался, пока чисс смывал кровь с ран и дезинфицировал их. Дышать становилось труднее, во рту стоял привкус крови, но он как мог старался сохранять хладнокровие и контроль над телом. «Действовать в соответствии с инструкцией, как на учениях. Не мешать оказывать помощь. По возможности помогать», — твердил он про себя. Помочь он хотел, но все силы уходили на борьбу с болью. Еле заметная в первые секунды, она постепенно распространялась и охватила всю правую половину груди. Хотя даже боль не раздражала Парка так сильно, как холод. Проклятый холод расползался по спине, сковывал руки. Из-за него малейшее движение давалось с трудом и отзывалось ломотой в груди. А ведь сперва воздух в подземелье и каменная стена не показались Парку такими уж холодными. 

Чтобы отвлечься от боли и холода, Парк сосредоточил внимание на манипуляциях чисса. Из обрывков рубашки и разорванного пополам пакета от орехов тот соорудил некое подобие окклюзионной повязки, которая, по идее, должна была предотвратить поступление воздуха в поврежденное легкое. Может, она и не походила на идеальные повязки, какие он обычно накладывал на тренировках, но смогла бы продержаться до тех пор, пока они с Парком не выберутся из тоннелей. Накладывая повязку, Траун прикинул время, которое понадобится медгруппе, чтобы прибыть на склад, а затем выбраться наружу с Парком и дойти до транспорта, приземлившегося в отдалении от теперь уже бывшей резиденции Нусо Эсвы. Слишком долго. Быстрее будет добраться до выхода самим. Траун достал комм, затребовал медиков к проходу в подземелье и приказал посадить транспортник как можно ближе к главному входу здания. Оставалось самое сложное — доставить к нему Парка живым. Вид у того был уже несколько отсутствующий.

Встав рядом с человеком на колени, Траун погладил его по щеке, не получил никакой реакции и поднес к носу Парка дурно пахнущую бутылку. Что бы ни предпочитали пить головорезы Эсвы, на людей это пойло вряд ли было рассчитано. От запаха Парк поморщился и предпринял слабую попытку отвернуться, вяло оттолкнув руку чисса.

Во время оказания первой помощи инструкциями предписывалось поддерживать разговор с пострадавшим на «нейтральные и отвлекающие темы». К сожалению, составители инструкций не позаботились приложить их список. В обычных обстоятельствах Траун не испытывал затруднений с выбором тем для бесед с Парком. Их работа сама по себе давала отличную пищу для разговоров. Искусство было поистине необъятной темой для обмена мыслями. Однако сложившиеся обстоятельства сильно отличались от обычных, и говорить о творениях художников и скульпторов как-то не тянуло.

Траун накинул куртку Восса ему на плечи. Его внешний вид чиссу категорически не нравился, но он гнал прочь мысль о том, что может потерять самого близкого и дорогого человека. Не сегодня, не так. Он распланировал их с Парком совместную жизнь на несколько десятилетий вперед и не мог допустить, чтобы все это рухнуло из-за Нусо Эсвы. Особенно из-за Нусо Эсвы.

Однажды Траун видел, как уже терявшему сознание раненому солдату врач на ухо сказал что-то, от чего тот широко открыл глаза и пришел в себя на время, которого оказалось достаточно, чтобы доставить его в полевой госпиталь. Позже Парк спросил медика, что за волшебные слова он произнес. Врач махнул рукой и криво усмехнулся: «Якобы я получил сообщение о представлении его к награждению медалью за храбрость. Неправда, конечно, но был важен эффект от шокирующей приятной новости». Вспомнив этот случай, Траун решил потратить несколько драгоценных секунд и опробовать методику, вот только врать он не собирался.

Парк уставился в одну точку на стене за спиной чисса и неотрывно смотрел на нее. Так даже легче. Если бы Восс смотрел на него с мольбой в глазах, Траун не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова. Он зажал ледяные ладони человека между своими и поцеловал. Руки чисса, как всегда, очень теплые, показались Парку обжигающе горячими.

Встречались среди офицеров Империи гениальные ораторы, умевшие пробудить воинственный дух даже у самой скептически настроенной толпы. Умение вдохновлять и вести за собой считалось неотъемлемым качеством хорошего офицера. Пламенные речи Трауна неизменно производили на слушателей сильное впечатление. О победе Империи он мог говорить долго, выбирая самые возвышенные выражения. Разговоры на более личные темы — совсем другое дело. Из высокопарных фраз, запомнившихся из книг и стихов, Траун мог бы составить самое восхитительное признание в любви, какое только слышала галактика. Но сейчас все выражения казались пустыми, слишком напыщенными и насквозь фальшивыми, они не отражали его истинных чувств к Парку. Вряд ли вообще возможно выразить всю необъятность смеси чувств, эмоций, воспоминаний и планов. Он не был мастером красивых романтических признаний, но постарался вложить в свои слова хотя бы отзвук того, что действительно испытывал.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю больше всего на свете. Ты очень мне нужен, без тебя я не справлюсь. Пожалуйста, не сдавайся, — не поднимая глаз, тихо сказал он.

Волевым усилием Восс оторвал взгляд от стены и удивленно посмотрел на чисса, попытался осмыслить то, что слышал. «Вот и все, — отрешенно подумал Парк,— раз начались галлюцинации, смерть близка». Мысль о признании в любви со стороны чисса не укладывалась у него в голове. За все время их романа Траун так и не удосужился открыто выразить чувства привычным для людей способом. Да, он постоянно оказывал Парку знаки внимания и проявлял заботу. Да, секс был великолепен. Да, они практически жили вместе. Но признания в чувствах со стороны Трауна Восс так и не дождался. Со временем Парк смирился с тем, что ответом на его «люблю» всегда будет сдержанный кивок, в лучшем случае — уклончивое «Я знаю» или механическое «Я тебя тоже». Ему даже начало казаться, что чиссы как раса (или доставшийся ему конкретный индивид) вообще не способны испытывать любовь к отдельно взятым людям — только к глобальным и абстрактным идеям. Несмотря на множество попыток, исправить эту изначальную настройку в сознании Трауна не получалось, и Парк сдался. Чисс проявлял чувства действиями, а слова, в конце концов, это просто слова. Потому прозвучавшее в подвале признание поразило Восса до глубины души.

Все еще пребывая в шоке от услышанного, Парк даже не придал значения дискомфорту, когда Траун поднял его с земли и вынес со склада. Идти надо было быстро, но осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раны и не повредить повязку. Носить Парка на руках стало для Трауна почти привычным делом. Их роман практически с этого начался. А уж количество случаев, когда он помогал Воссу куда-нибудь забраться или спуститься во время миссий, и вовсе не поддавалось исчислению. Был и другой аспект. Траун давно заметил, что люди проявляют странный интерес к его силе и выносливости, и Парк в этом отношении не был исключением. Восс искренне восхищался физическими данными чисса и находил им применение в постели. Или у стены. Или навесу… Ощущение веса человека, размеров его тела в руках было Трауну хорошо знакомо и всегда вызывало приятные воспоминания о преисполненном наслаждения выражении лица Парка, вцепившегося в его плечи. К воспоминаниям чисса этот день добавил еще одно — о слабо обхватившем его шею бледном человеке, который очень старался скрыть, как ему на самом деле плохо и больно.

Что же до самого Парка, то у него остались странные воспоминания об обратном пути из подземелья: поразительно четкие отрывки, чередующиеся с провалами в памяти. Словно кадры голофильма, быстро сменяющие друг друга. Слабые лампы на потолке, местами оборванная проводка. Тревожный взгляд Трауна. Холодная и шершавая облицовка прохода в подземелье, о которую он слегка приложился головой. Засуетившиеся вокруг него штурмовики. Темно-серые стены транспортника и сосредоточенное лицо врача стали последним, что запомнил Парк перед тем, как погрузиться во тьму.

— — — 

Сознание на время вернулось к нему в лазарете. Сквозь толстое стекло и голубоватую жижу бакты он смог разглядеть размытое белое пятно, стоявшее рядом с камерой. Затем к нему подошло белое пятно поменьше, они о чем-то оживленно переговаривались, возможно, спорили. Слышать их Парк не мог и догадался об этом только по яростной жестикуляции меньшего пятна. Усилия последнего не пропали даром: большое белое пятно неохотно ушло. Затем ретировалось и меньшее, потом снова навалилась тьма.

Каким бы неприятным ни было лечебное плавание в бакта-камере, оно не могло сравниться с процессом извлечения из нее. Вялое скользкое тело больного вылавливали, обтирали сорбирующими губками (которые вместе с целебным веществом стремились захватить кожу и волосы пациента), выдавали чистую одежду и отправляли восвояси, если полученная травма не требовала дополнительного курса лечения. Чувствуя себя мокрым щенком, Парк позволил меддроидам проводить с собой необходимые манипуляции. Находившийся рядом старший медик выражал свою радость по поводу посещения Парком его вотчины. По его словам, колото-резаная рана внесла приятное разнообразие в его работу, обычно состоявшую из промываний желудков и борьбы с диареей у тех, кто неудачно познакомился с местным колоритом во время увольнительной. Конечно, он говорил это в шутку, чтобы как-то развлечь пострадавшего. Восс лениво отвечал ему, чтобы показать, что ценит заботу, и мечтал поскорее выбраться из лазарета. Первое, что он собирался сделать, когда вернется в свою каюту, это помыться — долго, тщательно, с самым пахучим из имевшихся у него шампуней, чтобы отбить запах бакты. Однако его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Вместо его формы дроид выдал ему стандартное больничное облачение веселого светло-серого цвета. На вялые просьбы Парка отпустить его врач ответил категорическим отказом.

— Ранения легких очень коварны, надо следить за возможным развитием осложнений, — строго сказал он. — Будете моим гостем еще минимум четыре дня.

Понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно, Парк медленно направился в сторону общей палаты. Там уже было трое пациентов: поправлявшийся после удаления аппендицита лейтенант играл на ручном мини-компьютере в какую-то игру со взрывами и криками, двое штурмовиков, получивших травмы во время той же миссии, что и Парк, увлеченно делились впечатлениями от своих сексуальных похождений. Перспектива узнать все о репродуктивных системах тви’лечек, тогрут, родианок и неизвестно кого еще в ближайшие четыре дня несказанно обрадовала коммандера. Настолько, что ему захотелось заползти обратно в бакта-камеру. Но врач взял его под локоть и увлек в сторону герметичного бокса для заразных больных.

— Не пристало такому человеку, как вы, лежать в одной палате с неблагодарными дикарями, которые не умеют общаться с персоналом, — произнес он так громко, чтобы остальные его слышали. Один из штурмовиков крикнул ему вслед что-то на вульгарном диалекте своей родной планеты.

Очевидно, за время лечения Парк пропустил какие-то бои местного значения. Едва он собрался спросить об этом медика, как тот усадил его на койку, запретил любое общение «во избежание стресса» и ушел.

Так Парк стал единственным обитателем просторного бокса.

Время тянулось медленно. Каждые три часа появлялся меддроид и интересовался самочувствием пациента. Вслушивался в дыхание Парка, измерял давление и считывал прочие жизненные показатели с приборов. Приносил безусловно питательную, но совершенно безвкусную еду. На просьбы принести датапад дроид отвечал отказом. Ближе к концу смены зашел врач, запрета на общение с внешним миром так и не снял, но обещал на следующий день прислать своего заместителя и предложил попытаться уговорить его. Обещанный заместитель, впрочем, тоже не внял просьбам пациента.

Парк не привык к безделью. Даже во время отпуска он находил себе занятие. А теперь его единственным развлечением стало наблюдение через стекло в двери за штурмовиками и лейтенантом. В общей палате происходило примерно то же, что и в его «элитных апартаментах»: осмотры, кормежки, перевязки. Из-за звуконепроницаемой двери Парк мог только догадываться, о чем говорят друг с другом люди. Те периодически поглядывали на него и полушутливо отдавали честь. Иногда они казались ему актерами в сломавшемся головизоре, а подчас он ощущал себя рыбкой в аквариуме.

Вечером второго дня блокады, когда он уже промерил шагами длину, ширину и чуть ли не высоту палаты, пересчитал все что можно и мысленно составил письма всем знакомым, в дверях бокса появился посетитель. Сперва Парк подумал, что уже сошел с ума от скуки и начал бредить. Но быстрая проверка показала, что его гость так же реален, как все вокруг. Взяв его за руку и оттащив на пару шагов в сторону от двери, чтобы их не было видно из общей палаты, Восс впился в губы Трауна диким, голодным поцелуем. От внезапного напора чисс сначала опешил, но затем активно включился в процесс. Одной рукой он обнимал Парка, другой удерживал толстую папку из особо прочного материала, в каких обычно хранились важные или секретные документы. То ли беспокоясь за ее содержимое, то ли сочтя момент не слишком подходящим для близости, Траун прервал поцелуй и пресек дальнейшие поползновения со стороны человека, закрывшись от него папкой, как щитом. Нехотя Парк отошел от него и сел на кровать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Траун задал самый очевидный вопрос из всех возможных.

Парк закатил глаза:

— Если я услышу этот вопрос еще раз, то закричу. С учетом обстоятельств, довольно неплохо, хотя тут так тоскливо. Док настаивает на соблюдении постельного режима в следующие несколько дней. Но зачем запрещать посещения? «Коммандер, поймите, вам нужны покой и тишина», — передразнил он врача нарочито противным голосом. — Будто у меня сотрясение мозга. За это время я тут с ума сойду. Можешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— Боюсь, моя власть не распространяется на лазарет. Даже этой встречи удалось добиться с трудом, — сказал Траун и, заметив разочарованное выражение лица Парка, добавил: — Но по сравнению с остальным экипажем у меня есть кое-какое преимущество: гранд-адмиралов не обыскивают на входе.

С этими словами он присел на кровать рядом с человеком, раскрыл папку, извлек из нее три пухлых тетради и передал их Парку со словами:

— Пока ты проходил курс лечения, а я определял, куда мог сбежать Нусо Эсва, наш капитан распорядился положить в столовых эти журналы для записей. Я был приятно удивлен, когда увидел, что очереди к ним оказалась длиннее, чем за кафом.

Подобной любезности от него Восс не ожидал, о чем и сообщил. Хотя до открытого противостояния с Нирицем дело еще не доходило, их отношения оставались натянутыми. То ли тот завидовал талантам Парка как командира, то ли ревновал из-за его дружбы с гранд-адмиралом, то ли еще что — достоверно причину его холодности коммандер так и не установил. Но капитан, похоже, решил зарыть топор необъявленной войны со своим подчиненным. Парк пролистал первую тетрадь, выборочно прочитал записи и усмехнулся, разглядывая анонимный шарж на всю страницу. На нем коммандер был изображен отрывающим голову какому-то пучеглазому пугалу, видимо, Нусо Эсве. Оказывается, он не единственный художник на корабле.

— Твой датапад буквально разрывается от пожеланий скорейшего выздоровления, — обрадовал его чисс.

Волшебное слово «датапад» оторвало Парка от чтения. Не каждый ребенок так радуется подаркам, как Восс обрадовался невзрачной черной коробке. Значение этого презента сложно было переоценить. Возвращение датапада означало восстановление связи с миром за пределами лазарета. На радостях Парк снова заключил любимого в объятия и повалил на кровать. Точнее, попытался. Ограничившись парой почти целомудренных поцелуев, чисс отстранил его от себя и извлек из папки маленькую, чуть больше ладони, плюшевую банту.

— Полковник Криер на время пожертвовал тебе своего Счастливчика, — сказал он. — По его словам, это талисман, который уже много лет помогает ему быстрее поправляться при болезни.

— Как мило с его стороны, — улыбнулся Парк.

Улыбка Восса при виде игрушки была вполне искренней. Однажды, заметив маленькую банту на столе у друга, он незамедлительно поинтересовался ее историей и назначением. С некоторым смущением Криер поделился секретом «талисмана». 

Парк протянул руку за игрушкой, но Траун не спешил расставаться с ней. Он внимательно осмотрел ее со всех сторон, заметил молнию, скрытую на пушистом брюхе банты, расстегнул ее и извлек из игрушки цилиндрическую фляжку.

— Счастливчик может остаться, а вот… — он открутил крышку и понюхал содержимое фляги, — форвишский эль я реквизирую.

Счастливчик, хоть и потерявший свою ношу, все же занял почетное место у изголовья кровати. Несмотря на провалившуюся попытку доставки контрабанды, Парк был благодарен Криеру. Смелость его плана, граничащая с дерзостью, поражала. Будь он сам на месте полковника, вряд ли бы решился передать такой подарок через своего командира. Восс пообещал себе поблагодарить Криера и при случае ответить тем же.

Папка почти опустела. Внутри остались лишь плотно прижатые друг к другу пакетики в непрозрачной упаковке. 

— А это тебе от меня, — пояснил чисс, доставая их.

Парку не надо было даже разворачивать их, чтобы понять, что внутри: сладкий аромат позволял однозначно идентифицировать их как залитые сиропом кусочки различных фруктов, к которым Парк пристрастился за время путешествий по Неизведанным регионам. Один из пакетиков явно содержал нечто сыпучее, похожее на зерно. Восс приоткрыл его, заглянул внутрь, затем перевел изумленный взгляд на Трауна.

— Только не говори мне, что это те орешки в сладкой пыльце, которые нам подавали на приеме у короля Сины, — обреченно сказал он. 

Ответа и не требовалось. Парк не привык питаться деликатесами за пределами обеденных залов, в которых разномастные правители секторов Неизведанных регионов принимали имперскую делегацию. Получить орешки было неловко еще и из-за того, что оплачивались они, скорее всего, из бюджета экспедиции. На деньги, которые Траун должен был выложить за такой мешочек, среднестатистическая синская семья могла жить несколько месяцев.

Чисс удивленно приподнял бровь, очевидно, не находя логики в словах Парка.

— Они ведь тебе очень понравились, разве нет? — спросил он.

— Да, — согласился Восс, — если не считать их непомерной цены.

Он отправил в рот горсть мелких орешков, посыпанных желтой пыльцой, и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Губы чисса мягко коснулись его виска и прошептали на ухо: 

— Зато они полезны для здоровья, а это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Ты меня совсем избалуешь, — улыбнулся Восс и целомудренно поцеловал Трауна в щеку. — Спасибо.

Разумеется, польза для здоровья от орехов была ничтожно мала по сравнению с лекарствами и витаминными коктейлями, которыми Парка пичкали в лазарете. Но жест был замечен и оценен. Кроме того, вкусовые качества орехов многократно превосходили обычную флотскую еду. 

— Знаешь, а я ведь помню, что ты сказал мне тогда, на складе, — лукаво заявил Парк.

— Очень надеюсь на это, — вторил ему Траун. — Для меня была нестерпима мысль о том, что ты можешь умереть, не уверившись в полной взаимности своих чувств. Хотя я намеревался сказать об этом при более приятных обстоятельствах.

— И что мне надо сделать, чтобы услышать эти слова вновь? — с намеком спросил Парк, вытянулся на кровати и положил голову на колени любовника.

Их едва ли можно было назвать мягким и удобным ложем, зато они оказались весьма удобным пунктом для наблюдения за выражением лица чисса. Того подчас охватывала неловкость, когда дело доходило до выражения эмоций, и сейчас такой момент настал. Обычно Парк не требовал от Трауна того, к чему тот не имел особой склонности, но на сей раз чувствовал, что имеет все основания побаловать себя приятными словами. Во-первых, он все еще числился больным, а больных надо ублажать всеми доступными способами. Во-вторых, он чуть не погиб и считал пару теплых фраз вполне достойной компенсацией морального ущерба. В-третьих, роковые слова уже прозвучали и были услышаны. С напускным страданием Траун вздохнул и произнес:

— Я люблю тебя. Твоя смерть стала бы невосполнимой утратой.

— Неплохо. Конечно, я и не ожидал любовного сонета, но… — Восс неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Если сонет поможет тебе быстрее поправиться, я могу его написать, — предложил чисс. — Но должен предупредить, что последний раз занимался этим в школе, и тогда мои стихи считались довольно посредственными.

— Лучше побереги силы для чего-нибудь более приятного, — усмехнулся Парк и щелкнул пальцем по пряжке ремня Трауна.

— Непременно, — заверил тот. — Когда выйдешь отсюда, я покажу, как сильно тебя люблю и как мне тебя не хватало.

— Еще посмотрим, кто кому покажет, — дерзко парировал Восс.

Какое-то время продолжали обмениваться двусмысленными намеками. Траун запустил руку под свободную рубаху Парка, погладил его живот и положил ладонь на то место на груди, где было выходное отверстие от клинка Эсвы. Сейчас о нем напоминал лишь крошечный рубец, который скоро совсем исчезнет. Порез на шее давно затянулся и оставил след только в памяти участников событий. 

За дни, проведенные в лазарете, Парк успел соскучиться по ставшему привычным ощущению рук Трауна на своем теле, ему не хватало их тепла, хотя он не спешил в этом признаваться. Что-то в прикосновениях чисса и его внимательном взгляде наводило на мысль, что тот тоже сильно скучал по возлюбленному. Он держал человека в объятиях так, будто боялся упустить его, словно тот мог выскользнуть из рук чисса, стоило ему только отвлечься. И Парк догадывался о причине такого внезапно трепетного отношения к своей персоне.

— Когда я думаю о том, что случилось в тот день, кое-что кажется странным, — задумчиво протянул Восс. — Почему Эсва не убил меня?

— В этом как раз нет ничего удивительного: мертвым ты не принес бы ему никакой пользы, — был ответ.

В недоумении Парк посмотрел на чисса. Под его взглядом тот смутился и вдруг заинтересовался разглаживанием складок на рубашке человека.

— Раз я выбрал тебя в качестве сопровождения во время миссии, значит, я тебе полностью доверяю, — пояснил Траун. — Соратник, друг, любовник — словом, некто важный и ценный. Эсва знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что я не брошу своего человека умирать в одиночестве, отвлекшись на погоню. Если бы ты умер, я не дал бы ему далеко уйти. Ты знаешь легенды про тех, кто осмелился убить возлюбленных чисских воинов?

Парк покопался в памяти. В Неизведанных регионах и на границах с ними ходили слухи о ратных подвигах чиссов, их уме и сплоченности, гораздо реже, и то шепотом, говорили об иногда охватывающей их страшной ярости. Историй о том, что стало с убийцами любовников чиссов, он не знал, в чем откровенно признался.

— Именно. За свои преступления они расплачиваются жизнями столь ужасным образом, что об этом боятся говорить, — продолжал Траун бесцветным тоном. — Эсва знает это, и каким бы храбрым и отчаянным он ни казался, даже он не желал иметь дело с возможными последствиями твоего убийства. Переступив через твой труп, я бы его уничтожил. Но пока оставался шанс тебя спасти, я бы тебя не покинул. В сложившейся ситуации раненый задержал бы меня дольше, чем убитый.

— А ты знаешь толк в романтике, — саркастически заметил Парк.

— Моей ошибкой было не оглушить его сразу, и ты за нее поплатился. Прости.

Парк лениво махнул рукой, выражая свое пренебрежение к смерти и опасности:

— В следующий раз мы точно его возьмем.

— Я постараюсь приложить к этому все усилия, — пообещал Траун. — Когда его рейды беспокоили границы Империи, его поимка была служебным долгом. Теперь это личное дело. 

В тоне, которым это было сказано, Парку что-то не понравилось. Он даже знал, что именно: решительность и безапелляционность. Где бы ни скрывался Нусо Эсва, однажды он появится вновь, и Траун будет его ждать, готовый нанести врагу сокрушительный удар без всякой жалости. И тогда об относительно честном имперском суде Эсве мечтать не придется. «Туда ему и дорога», — подумал Парк, но мысль о тех, кому не посчастливится оказаться замешанными в грядущую заваруху, вызывала сожаление.

Траун посмотрел на хронометр, помог Парку приподняться и сам неохотно встал.

— Мне пора, постараюсь зайти завтра, — сказал он.

Отпускать его Воссу категорически не хотелось, еще меньше ему хотелось оставаться наедине с чувством неясной тревоги, посеянной словами Трауна. Он свесил ноги с кровати и с наигранной веселостью спросил:

— И что прикажешь делать тут без тебя?

— Можешь использовать время с пользой и изложить свою версию событий в виде отчета, — ответил Траун. — Разумеется, когда устанешь рассылать ответы на пожелания выздоровления.

Напоследок еще раз обняв и нежно поцеловав Парка, он ушел. Восс проводил его взглядом. Стоило гранд-адмиралу покинуть лазарет, как штурмовики начали бурно что-то обсуждать. Должно быть, тема была столь увлекательной, что даже лейтенант оторвался от своей игры и вставил несколько слов. Без сомнения, они сплетничали о Трауне и его небывало долгом визите к Парку. Им от адмирала досталась лишь благодарность за службу и пожелание скорейшего выздоровления. Вскоре они наверняка придут к выводу о романе двух офицеров, и одной непристойной легендой о Трауне станет больше.

Скривившись, Парк отвернулся от двери. Он тщательно спрятал все подарки, кроме датапада, включил его и открыл окно с личными сообщениями. В основном пожелания были скучно-стандартными, Парк отвечал на них столь же банальным выражением благодарности. Но даже такая переписка приятнее полной изоляции. Попадались и более содержательные сообщения от близких друзей, им Восс отправлял еще и развернутое описание своего унылого существования. К голофильмам, о которых он мечтал уже два дня, душа почему-то не лежала.

За неимением более интересного занятия, Парк открыл рапорты других участников операции по поимке Нусо Эсвы. Среди них оказалась и версия событий глазами Трауна. Зачастую, помимо событий во время миссии, гранд-адмирал включал в отчет полезную информацию о планете, где она проводилась, или населявших ее народах. Изредка дополнял его подробным, достойным пера романиста, описанием природы и достопримечательностей. Делалось это, разумеется, ради общего блага и накопления полезных сведений, а не потому, что Траун был очарован видом конкретного водопада или древнего храма. 

В этот раз рапорт не содержал никаких декоративных элементов — только сухое изложение фактов в обезличенной манере. Было похоже, что фразы механически копировались из списка стандартных оборотов для отчетов и вставлялись с добавлением конкретных дат и названий. С учетом важности задания и его неутешительных результатов, это показалось Парку странным. Такое в спешке мог написать только тот, чьи мысли находились где-то очень далеко от заполнения форм. Ход миссии описывался общими словами в духе «В соответствии с моими прогнозами» и «Как и предполагалось». О ранении коммандера Восса Парка сообщалось коротко и скупо — даже слишком скупо. Полученные штурмовиками травмы описывались куда подробнее. Создавалось впечатление, что автор стремился избежать даже упоминания неприятной темы, а когда стало очевидно, что сделать этого не удастся, постарался разделаться с ней как можно скорее.

Взгляд Парка задержался на строчке: «Потери среди личного состава: на приемлемом уровне». Холодной змеей в сознании скользнул вопрос, что Траун написал бы в отчете, если бы Восс умер. Еще одна потеря, соответствующая прогнозам гранд-адмирала? Что написал бы он сам, если бы в числе погибших оказался Траун? 

Этой страшной картины Парк не мог представить, как ни старался. Он мог вообразить много всяких ужасов, вплоть до краха Империи, — но не смерть чисса. Ведь у Трауна всегда все под контролем, всегда есть запасной план и козырь в рукаве. «Почти все», — поправил себя Парк, и его ранение служило тому доказательством. В планах Трауна меньше всего он любил ту часть, когда все шло не по плану, но такое случалось нечасто, и гранд-адмиралу хватало ума и везения, чтобы оперативно исправлять ситуацию. Прибавить к этому отменное здоровье последнего — и начинало казаться, что хитрый чисс будет жить вечно, если захочет. И если тяга к приключениям однажды не сведет его в могилу. «Но на этот случай у него есть я», — мысленно улыбнулся Парк, открыл форму для составления отчета и принялся заполнять поля.


End file.
